Many names, many faces
by maevelin
Summary: In his long existence Klaus Mikaelson had encountered so many faces and so many names. After so many centuries they all blended together, but he never found the one he really wanted.


_Always and forever grateful to my incredible beta Anastasia Dreams!_

* * *

___**Many names, many faces.**_

___(One shot)_

* * *

___**Summary:**_

___In his long existence Klaus Mikaelson had encountered so many faces and so many names. __They all blended together, but he never found the one he really wanted.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

A fragile frame aged  
With misery

.

.

.

Her name was Camille. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled bright and blonde silken hair that he loved to caress. He fell in love with her almost instantly. She could reach and understand his soul in ways no one else could. ___Almost anyone else_ ___could._

Her name was Carlise. She had the most enchanting eyes he had seen. Those eyes could reflect every shade of blue. She had a laugh that made him smile even when he was in his darkest moments. He came to care for her and feel about her and he let her touch even the darkness of his soul. No one ever did that for him. ___Almost no one_.

Her name was Cardelia. But he called her Car. Her blond locks looked like a halo around her head. Her green eyes resembled a unique shade of blue. She could shine in ways that calmed him. Her light could rival the sun and he was in awe of it. He had never seen such a thing before. ___Never?_

Her name was Charisma. She was a spitfire. She would always call him out on his mistakes and turn him on instantly. She could look at him with disdain and with passion. She never backed down and she always spoke her mind. She was stubborn and she irritated him in ways no other ever did. ___Except maybe once another one did_.

Her name was Callie. She was compassionate and she was always helpful to others. A blond blue eyed angel. A mischievous devil. She depended on the attraction he felt for her and at times she even used that against him. And he let her. And he let her wrong doings against him slide. He never touched a hair on her head because he knew that no one else could stand against him and play with his affections like that. ___Almost no one else_.

Her name was Chavonne. She was awfully courageous and she always found herself in trouble. Her blue eyes always craved for adventure and she always stood brave even when calamity stroke. He had saved her multiple times and he always hoped for her to be at least grateful. He wanted to see a gentle smile on her beautiful lips. A need he had never felt for anyone else. ___Well, at least not in some time_.

Her name was Cassie. She had the sexiest wavy blond hair and the most adorable freckles on the bridge of her nose. She could be quite immature at times. She always cared about things he couldn't understand. Her social prestige was too important for her. She liked to let herself get lost in dances and events and she was always the soul of the party. She was the cutest thing he had ever encountered in his long immortal life. ___Well, almost the cutest thing he had ever encountered in his long immortal life._

Her name was Cadence. When he found her she was bruised and battered. She had been tortured and abused and yet her blue eyes soon sparkled with hope again. She rose from her ashes stronger. He had almost never seen a person being able to do that. ___Just once before and in a much more bewildering way._

Her name was Chantal. He was attracted to her instantly but as time passed by his infatuation changed into something else. He admired her soul. She had the most amazing capacity for forgiveness he had ever seen. He could swear that he had never known a woman capable of forgiving someone's mistakes and evil deeds like Chantal could. ___But he knew that such a vow would be a terrible lie._

Her name was Coral. She was strong, ageless, fearless. She thrived at being a vampire and she took every advantage her nature gave her at heart. She enjoyed her eternal youth and she would never change who she was for the person she used to be before. She was like him in so many ways and that satisfied his restless soul for a while. ___The only problem was that...they were not the same._

Her name was Caressa. She saw his dark nature and yet she never turned her back on him even when she was against him. She believed that everyone had a good side inside them and so did he. He was touched by the way she saw into his soul. But after a while whenever she spoke he couldn't hear what she was saying. He could only hear other words that burned his psyche. ___Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved._

Her name was Catalina. When he first met her she was dying. She was fatally ill and yet there she laid on her death bed not cowering in the face of death. Her blond hair was matted and her blue eyes were sending him a gaze full of pain. She confessed to him that she didn't want to die. Her will to live moved him. His blood gave her a new lease on life and he could have never dreamed of doing that for anyone else. ___Even though he knew that he had done it once before and it had meant more in ways that not even he could comprehend._

Her name was Chloe. She was a young woman with a pale complexion and curly blond hair. She was a flawed girl full of insecurities and self doubt. And yet she grew up to be quite courageous. She matured and turned her weaknesses into strengths of character. He was amazed by her personal growth. ___If only he hadn't seen it before._

Her name was Crystal. She always paid great attention to detail and she was excessively competitive. A blond sassy overachiever he would call her. She was extremely loyal and determined. She had a sensitive nature and was loving and she always tried to do the right thing. ___And yet what at the beginning enthralled him in the end irritated him to no end because it reminded him of what he couldn't have._

Her name was Caralynn. She was caring and kind and selfless and yet neurotic and insecure. Her exterior was made by a facade of confidence but no one could deny that she was beautiful and strong. ___And he fancied her for a while only to realize that she wasn't too smart to be seduced by him…She wasn't unique._

Her name was Carina. And he just passed her by. She was just a pale pitiful imitation.

As years turned to decades and decades to centuries he had tried so hard to fill the emptiness and the void she left behind. He even tried to forget her and to let another take her place in his heart. But none was like her. None was ___her_.

No other, no matter how much they would look like her, managed to erase her memory and his promise to her.

He still longed for her and he still waited for her to come to him. He still intended to be her last love no matter how long it would take. And as centuries passed him by he found himself attracted to others that resembled her only to realize that no other could ever be the real thing or take her place.

None had her beauty, her light, her soul.

Many names and many faces.

_But none was…Caroline._

_._

_._

_._

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Song lyrics : Cut by Plumb_


End file.
